memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Orions (22nd century)
List of unnamed Orions. Orion captain This Orion captain was the commanding officer of the Orion pirate ship that encountered the Federation starships, [[SS Huron|SS Huron]] and [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] in 2270. He was to meet James T. Kirk on the surface of an asteroid to give him the strobolin the Orions had stolen from the Huron. However, in addition to bringing the strobolin with him to the asteroid surface, he carried a backpack full of explosives to use for killing Kirk, and destroying the nearby Enterprise in the subsequent destruction of the unstable asteroid. The science officers plot was, however, foiled when Scotty detected the explosive and removed its' dilithium trigger, with the transporter, before the Orion can carry out his mission. (TAS: "The Pirates of Orion") Orion ensign This Orion ensign was also an officer aboard the Orion pirate ship that encountered the Huron and Enterprise in 2270. He served as the helmsman. (TAS: "The Pirates of Orion") Orion lieutenant This Orion lieutenant also served aboard the Orion pirate ship that encountered the Huron and Enterprise in 2270 as first officer. (TAS: "The Pirates of Orion") :The Orion lieutenant was voiced by Lou Scheimer. Orion slave girl This Orion slave girl was processed at the station on Verex III in 2154. (ENT: "Borderland") :Played by actress Bobbi Sue Luther. Orion Slaver 1 This Orion slaver was the head slave trader at the processing station on Verex III in 2154. He was married at that time, although his wife was sold off at a slave auction prior to that year. He processed T'Pol after her capture from ''Enterprise'', attaching a neurolytic restraint to her neck as property of the Orion Syndicate. He informed her that if she broke the rules she would suffer, but if she obeyed, she would suffer less. He later presented her at the slave auction and was delighted at the high price she was sold for. After the crew of Enterprise deactivated the neurolytic restraints, the Orion slaver did his best to quell the ensuing riot of the station's prisoners. He eventually caught T'Pol trying to escape, and, admiring her "spirit", stated he would keep her for himself. The Vulcan woman subsequently kicked the slaver in the crotch and told him she wasn't for sale. The slave was left groaning in pain as T'Pol was beamed back to Enterprise. (ENT: "Borderland") :Played by professional wrestler, the Big Show. Orion Slaver 2 The Orion slaver #2 was stationed on a slave market where kidnapped crewmembers of the Enterprise were being sold. When Archer located T'Pol , the slaver told Archer that she had been sold. He told Archer that the buyer was nearby. At first Archer was goin to confront him, but was stopped by Soong. (ENT: "Borderland") :Played by actor Gary Kasper. Orion Guard 1 The Orion guard #1 was on duty at the orion slave market when members of the Enterprise were kidnapped and sold as slaves. When an Orion slaver came to take T'Pol, Pierce a fellow crewmember tried to stop him, and the orion guard disabled him with the use of neurolytic restraints which cause great pain. (ENT: "Borderland") :Played by David Mattey. Orion Guard 2 The Orion guard #2 help round up the escaped slaves, after they were freed, when Archer disabled the neurolytic restraints. (ENT: "Borderland") :Played by Scott L. Schwartz. Orion Guard 3 The Orion guard #3 fought with the escaped slaves as they fled their cages, after their neurolytic restraints were disabled. (ENT: "Borderland") Orion Guard 4 The Orion guard #4 was knocked out by a hypo administered by Soong, after Archer distracted him. This allowed them to disable the neurolytic restraints on the slaves. (ENT: "Borderland") Orion Guard 5 The Orion guard #5 was stationed on a slave market where some crew members of the Enterprise were taken. After Archer had disabled the machine that controled the neurolytic restraints on the crew, an alien informed this guard that Archer had sabotaged the machine. (ENT: "Borderland") Orion Servant 1 This Orion servant was aboard Harrad-Sar's ship. Harrad-Sar invited Captain Archer aboard his vessel in the name of "smoothing relations" between their peoples; and offering the federation a mining deal. The servant did not speak. (ENT: "Bound") Orion Servant 2 This Orion servant was aboard Harrad-Sar's ship. He served drinks to Captain Archer and Malcolm Reed when they boarded Harrad-Sar's ship, to discuss a mining deal with Harrad-Sar. (ENT: "Bound") Orions Category:Orions